Wireless building automation networks in the sense of the invention are networks used to connect building technology devices forming the network nodes of the wireless network, for example lighting means (such as lamps), operating devices for lighting means, sensors (such as light sensors, movement/motion sensors, acoustic sensors, optical sensors, . . . ) and actors (e.g. for controlling window blinds), and/or other equipment (such as switches, interrupters, e.g. for controlling lights) and/or control units.
The invention is equally applicable to other wireless networks, including but not limited to wireless sensor networks (e.g. for structure health monitoring), wireless industrial control networks, wireless computer networks or wireless telecommunication networks. Especially suited are those networks that require the location of network nodes to be known and where location addresses are (manually) assigned to network nodes.
The invention solves this problem by providing a system, method and network node as set forth in the independent claims.